


In Satan we trust

by RoSa_River



Category: The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Gomez’s character has so many goddamn names I can’t even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSa_River/pseuds/RoSa_River
Summary: Lilith knew she was in too deep, it was too late to back down anymore. She had to find a way to tell Zelda the truth about her ,soon, for both of their sakes. Even if that would mean her losing Zelda, she deserved to know.Or the one where Zelda gets in trouble and Mary comes to her rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know yet how long this is going to be but it does have a happy ending!

’Sabrina, you are the most prominent witch of your generation but still, we must not get too cocky.’ - Ms. Mary Wardwell stated firmly to the 16-year-old prodigy.

’Father Blackwood is making the church of the night more patriarchal by the minute, we have been over this subject before, I could beat him.’ - Sabrina replied, pacing around the living room.

’Yes dear, Blackwood must be dealt with, as we have concluded before but he has a strong line of supporters and there’s a difference between being brave and being stupid!’ - Mary tried to reason.

’How can we just stand idly by while he’s basically stripping the rest of the coven from power and centralizing it to himself and his son and a hand-picked inner circle of men?’ - Sabrina continued.

’We are not ”standing idly by” as you well know, but one must choose one’s battles and it would be foolish declaring a war against Blackwood this instance. We need to be smarter Sabrina!’ - Mary countered but kept her posture calm and composed.

’Back me up darling.’ - She continued and took a hold of Zelda’s hand, who was sitting next to her on the couch.

Zelda Spellman had been...dating? Mary Wardwell for a couple of months now. It still felt rather silly calling it dating, given that they were both powerful witches, not teenage girls.  
Zelda couldn’t say it was unexpected for the two of them to wind up together. Their chemistry was inimitable from the beginning and since Sabrina signed the book of the beast Ms. Wardwell had been spending an increasing amount of time at the Spellman residence. Somewhere along the way Ms. Wardwell had became Mary and as they say, the rest is history.

’Why of course.’ - Zelda said calmly and placed her other hand on top of Mary’s. ’These are mad times we’re living and we must be delicate with our moves against Blackwood, which does not mean that we’d merely roll over and let him win.’ - Zelda addressed her niece with an end-of-discussion tone. 

This seemed to calm Sabrina down and she slumped down on the chair in front of the couch on which Zelda and Mary were sitting. ’I know aunt Zee, it’s just hard seeing him changing the academy every day.’ - she said and rested her forehead against her palm.

’We know dear but right now it’s just something we must live with.’ - Zelda said, taking in a deep breath and straightening up her back. 

’I agree with your aunt Zelda, we have to be smart about this.’ - Mary added and gave Sabrina a meaningful look. 

Sabrina sat down for a while in order to calm down before heading up to her room to study.  
After hearing Sabrina’s bedroom door closing Mary relaxed on the couch and leaned to the arm rest and Zelda pressed herself against Mary’s side, hugging her frame. 

’I know we are headed towards a confrontation with Blackwood and his followers and I know Sabrina is powerful but I can’t bear the thought of her in harm’s way.’ -Zelda muttered and breathed in Mary’s scent.

’I know darling, I know. I’m not overly fond with this idea of Sabrina waging a war against the high priest neither, but you have to admit that the Dark Lord seems to be on her side.’ - Mary said thoughtfully and drew circles with her fingers on Zelda’s back.  
Lilith had changed a lot because of her relationship with the Spellman family. First time ever she found herself actually caring about something other than ruling by Satan’s side. At first she couldn’t believe it, but she found herself actually worrying about Sabrina and wanted to keep her safe without ulterior motives. What she had with Zelda was something she hadn’t felt before, something powerful. At first she told herself she was just having fun with Zelda, that this was just a fun addition that came along with playing Ms. Mary Wardwell. Then she actually started feeling things, she started to change, to care, maybe even.. love Zelda Spellman? The old Lilith felt so distant right now, and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to tell Zelda the truth. She mentally kicked herself for being this weak. The old Madame Satan never worried about what someone else was thinking, she took what she wanted and did what she wanted. All the same, this new Lilith was scared to death about the thought of Zelda finding out who she truly was. She would hate her, because how could she not, after realizing all the terrible things she has done in order to get Sabrina to sign the book of the beast. 

Lilith didn’t even notice her breathing picking up pace until Zelda placed her hand against her cheek.  
-’Calm down dear, you seem positively lost in your head.’ - Zelda said calmly, but with a glimpse of worry in her eyes.

’Sorry darling, maybe I’m just a bit tired.’ - Lilith said and placed her own hand on top of Zelda’s. 

Zelda searched her eyes for a clue of what she had been thinking but settled leaning in and kissing her.  
\- ’Well perhaps it’s time for us to go to bed then, don’t you agree?’ Zelda asked playfully.

’Sounds like a marvellous idea darling.’ - Lilith said and kissed Zelda passionately before they got up from the couch to go to the bedroom.

They didn’t even notice the raven that had been perching by the window, listening to their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to start with the actual plot but I guess I’ll do that in the next chapter.. Comments make me happy so please tell me what you think or would like to read in the future.

In the morning, Zelda woke first.  
She slowly opened her eyes to see the first rays of sunshine spilling into her bedroom. She rolled over to her side and pressed herself against Mary’s sleeping form. 

Before, she didn’t care much for mornings, but now things had changed. Zelda felt like for the first time in ages she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Like the gnawing emptiness had been erased from her heart. Some mornings she wasn’t sure if this feeling was true or a mere dream, and then she would open her eyes and see Mary curled up against her. That overwhelming sense of pure joy she’d experience when waking up in the arms of her lover, was immesurably precious to her.

Zelda rested her head to her arm and just gazed at Mary. She tucked wayward strands of hair behind Mary’s ear and then laid a hand on her chest. 

Zelda’s observing was interrupted by the voice of her lover - ’You know, some girls would think it weird for one to just stare at other person when they are sleeping.’ - Mary spoke with her eyes still closed, a faint smirk on her lips.

’Oh, well if that’s the case here then perhaps I should find someone else to stare at.’ - Zelda teased back, eyes never leaving Mary.

’Don’t you dare Zelda Spellman’ - Mary purred and turned to hug herself against Zelda.

’Well there isn’t anything better I could possibly be staring at anyway’ - Zelda smiled and playfully nipped at Mary’s earlobe

This sparked the familiar fire in her belly and Mary spun them around, so that she was on top of Zelda, straddling her lap.  
-’Why don’t you show me exactly which parts of me you find so mesmerizing.’ - She breathed out and bent down to kiss Zelda passionately.

Zelda ran her hands along Mary’s calves and up to rest on her mid thigh. ’Well, for starters, I love your legs. The way you just stroll around in those absolutely pompous heels and figure-hugging dresses.. It does something to a girl you know.’  
Zelda moved her hands to Mary’s inner thighs, earning a light gasp from her, not quite touching what Mary wanted her to touch.

Zelda ran her hands higher, thumb ever so lightly brushing over Mary’s clit, before moving her palms to cup Mary’s well-shaped arse. Shivers ran through the woman’s body and she was having a hard time staying moderately quiet.

-’I adore your arse, do you have any idea how often I need to pray Satan for strength in order to be able to keep my hands to myself?’ - Zelda continued her monologue with a feral smirk.

’I think I could find it in me to forgive you if you ever feel incapable of controlling your hands’ - Mary countered and pressed herself more firmly to Zelda’s palms.

Zelda locked her eyes with Mary’s and moved her hands to cup the witch’s breasts.  
-’And don’t even get me started about those positively ludicrous neck-lines on your blouses..’ She started and pinched Mary’s nipples making her moan.

’But the thing that is most mesmerizing to me..’ -Zelda said slowly before abruptly spinning them around so that she could lie on top of Mary - ’..is the sight of your wicked lips swollen from kisses and the look in your eyes when I make you cum.’ She ended her speech and kissed Mary bruisingly.

’I’m not quite sure which look you’re referring to, so maybe you should demonstrate’ - Mary said with a raspy voice and rubbed her wet cunt against Zelda’s thigh.

Zelda’s eyes were dark and she gently but firmly pressed Mary to lay down on the mattress as she began to trail kisses down her neck... her chest.... swirling her tongue around her nipples, sucking and biting, causing a just right amount of pain with pleasure. Zelda continued lower... lower.... she was just about to reach Mary’s clit when she quickly moved lower to press light kisses on her inner thighs.

This made Mary growl and squirm on the bed. ’Stop. Teasing. Me. Spellman and get on with it or I swear to Satan you won’t like the consequences!’ 

Just when Mary was about to continue her rant, Zelda suddenly plunged two fingers inside Mary’s hot cunt and moved her head to suck and lick her clit. This made Mary’s inner muscles pulse and she arched her back in pleasure, meanwhile making the most obscene noises. 

Zelda grinned against Mary’s folds and added another finger. Then she took the small bundle of nerves inside her mouth and sucked it. This had the desired result as Mary’s gasps grew stronger and she rocked her hips against Zelda’s hand faster and faster.

Zelda moved her other hand to her own cunt and started to finger herself while circling her thumb on her clit. She added her pace as Mary’s whimpers got more frequent and she hissed against Mary’s folds.

’Darling... please... I’m about to...’ - Mary tried to utter between her panting

Zelda only sucked on Mary’s clit harder and curled her fingers inside her cunt to hit that spot which finally made Mary’s inner muscles contract and she started to shake as she was pushed over the edge to her orgasm. Zelda reached her own orgasm as well, moaning against Mary’s labia. Mary’s screaming could probably be heard all the way at the other side of town, had Zelda not magically soundproofed her bedroom after their first few nights together. Zelda continued fingering Mary and lapping hungrily through her folds, making her come two more times before Mary was covered in sweat and shaking from cuming so violently. Zelda pulled her fingers out of Mary’s cunt and cleaned it from cum, before she moved to lay down next to her. Mary’s hair was a mess, covering the pillow and clung to her face in every which way. Zelda pushed it away from Mary’s face and kissed her slowly, letting her taste herself. Then she quickly draped a blanket over her and her lover’s pliant forms and ran a soothing hand over Mary’s still shivering body, hugging her.

-’This is the look I was referring to.’

They laid there for quite some time before Mary’s body stopped shaking and she was able to form sentences.  
-’Truly that was... that was... amazing darling.’ Mary praised and curled into Zelda’s arms.  
Zelda ran her fingers through Mary’s mess of hair and held her before replying - ’Shh my pleasure love, just take your time to come down and then we can take a shower.’

Mary’s legs were still shaking a bit in the shower and Zelda had to make sure she’d stay in upright position.  
-’Yes, yes, you we’re.. are amazing but don’t get too cocky. You know what a withering mess you were last night after I was done with you.’ - Mary sneered and kissed Zelda lovingly.

Lilith knew she was in too deep, it was too late to back down anymore. She had to find a way to tell Zelda the truth about her soon, for both of their sakes. Even if that would mean her losing Zelda, she deserved to know.


	3. Chapter 3

After Mary and Zelda had managed to get dressed and get out of Zelda’s bedroom, they were sitting in the table eating breakfast. Mary’s ice-blue eyes were, as usual, glued on Zelda who on the other hand was being rather quiet. 

’A penny for your thoughts?’ Mary broke the silence with her trademark confident voice.

’Hmm?’ Zelda said and shook her head after Mary had clearly interrupted her train of thought. ’Yes, I’m sorry dear, I was only thinking about the church of night.’ 

’What about the church of night?’ Mary inquired and sat a bit closer to the edge of her seat, waiting for Zelda’s reply.

’I was thinking that maybe it would be the best for me to take a part in this night’s service. I’ve rarely gone this long without attending and I fear it might draw the high priest’s attention.’ 

Mary dissected Zelda’s suggestion for a while. She agreed that it would be the smart thing to do, to avoid drawing any additional attention to their, to the Spellman’s family, she meant. She however knew that witches had eyes and ears everywhere, and it wouldn’t be absurd to assume for someone in the coven to have found out about their little anti-Blackwood gang. She couldn’t go to the service with Zelda, according to her story she was excommunicated, and in reality it would be too risky to assume that a coven full of witches would just believe her without asking any questions. Maybe all this was merely her being over-protective of Zelda and truly there was no reason to worry. It’s so difficult for her to think rationally when it’s about Zelda. It irked Mary that she had to deal with this confusion and illogic, caused by these new emotions which had pushed their way through her stone cold exterior. She decided that it would indeed be for the best to be smart about this.

’Yes, I think you are right about that. It is reasonable for you to attend to the service, however one can never be too suspicious when talking about witches. So be careful would you.’ - Mary said to Zelda with a calm and steady voice, showing no sign of her inner battle.

Mary’s response made Zelda smile slightly - ’I realize that a suspicious mind is never unnecessary in a coven, but I find it unlikely for someone to make a move against me in our Dark Lord’s service.’

Mary only rolled her eyes dramatically at Zelda’s reaction and rose from her seat. She moved with a cat-like grace and stood next to Zelda’s chair. She ran her fingers lazily through Zelda’s light red hair - ’Well, I don’t think any precautions foolish when talking about your safety.’  
Zelda looked up at Mary’s piercing blue eyes and took a hold of her hand. She got also up from her seat and kissed Mary gently. ’I think it’s positively adorable when you get so protective’ Zelda teased, though she was truly touched by Mary’s concern.

Mary enlinked her hands behind Zelda’s back before replying. ’I am not adorable. I’m a force to be reckoned with, you know.’

Zelda laid her other palm on Mary’s shoulder and cupped her cheek with the other - ’Well, to me, you are both.’

 

When the night came Zelda left the house to go to the service, but not without Mary casting an undetected spell over her, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really about to get to the real action but I’m just getting stuck on this build-up.. Next chapter will finally have some uh-oh I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda marched determinedly towards the church of night. She hated how this once joyous habbit of attending services had transformed into something so unbecoming in her mind. She used to love going to church. She had always seemed to fit in there, sitting on those benches and listening to Blackwood’s preaching used to make her feel close to her lord and calm her. Not anymore.

Zelda sucked in a sharp breath and straightened her posture as she was closing in to the building. Just act the same way you’ve always acted in the church, she told herself and tried to get rid of the growing sense of unease.

The service followed its normal course and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Blackwood preached for a while and then the attendants prayed and praised Satan together. No one showed any suspicion towards Zelda and nobody questioned her explanation of having had to miss church for the reason that Sabrina needed guiding with her newly acquired powers.

She felt relieved stepping out of the church and started to walk towards home with a quick pace. The night was in its darkest and there was no moon, so she walked through the forest in complete blackness. She didn’t mind though, she had always preferred the night to the day and found comfort in the dark. 

Zelda kept walking through the forest but stopped when a black raven, clearly a familiar, landed directly in front of her on the ground. She looked around, trying to locate the familiar’s witch or warlock but didn’t see anyone. She was just about to ignore the creature and continue her way home when everything went dark.

***

Mary was sitting on the couch next to the fireplace in the Spellmans’s living room, trying to relax. She kept twisting and turning and couldn’t find a comfortable position. She was too worried and she knew it was for a reason. Mary knew Blackwood, and wasn’t foolish enough to underestimate him. She knew that there was a noteworthy reason for her to be concerned about Zelda’s safety. If Blackwood had any reason to doubt Zelda’s loyalty towards him, he wouldn’t hesitate to take action. Mary groaned apprehensively and rubbed her temples with her fingers. Thank Satan that the service must have ended by now. Zelda would be home soon and Mary could breathe again. 

Suddenly she jumped up from the couch, a look of pure terror on her face. She had casted a hex on Zelda that would immediately notify Mary if someone was to use magic on Zelda. The tug of the hex was powerful and Mary knew someone was using strong witchcraft against her beloved. 

Mary’s heart was pounding rapidly and she felt like she couldn’t focus on anything, like she couldn’t see through her overwhelming fear for Zelda’s safety. She shook her head annoyedly, she couldn’t freak out now, Zelda needed her. She started to work on a locating spell, and it didn’t take long for her to find out Zelda’s current whereabouts. Who ever had used magic on Zelda had clearly tried to prevent anyone from using a locating spell to find her, but luckily Mary wasn’t merely a normal witch.

Before stormig out of the house Mary reached out for Zelda in her mind to deliver a message.   
’I’m coming to get you darling, hold on.’


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda’s head was fuzzy, she couldn’t make out anything her senses tried to tell her. On some level, she realized that she was in harm’s way and that she must snap out of this haze, but she couldn’t bring herself to act upon it. Everything was so blurry and it was hard to focus on the fact that she should get up and fight whoever caused this state on her. She tried to move her fingers but wasn’t sure whether she succeeded or not, her body felt so distant and her nerves were dull and unresponsive. It was difficult to resist the urge of slipping back into complete unconsciousness. Holding on to the hazy thoughts felt like an impossible task and she had to fight extremely hard in order for them to not slip out of her mind. She was like that for what felt like hours untill suddenly she heard a voice penetrating her thoughts like a razor blade: ’I’m coming to get you darling, hold on.’ There was no question about to whom that voice belonged, it was Mary’s voice. Zelda clung herself to that voice, to those words and started to reel herself back to reality. Little by little she gained more control over her thoughts and could interpret the sensations her body was transmitting to her brain. She started to feel a dull ache, at first on her temples, then moving forward and taking over her whole head before proceeding to cover every inch of her body like a tsunami. Zelda groaned and tried to bring her hand to her forehead, only to have her movement blocked by a thick rope that was keeping her wrists together above her head. The realization of being tied up sent a wave of panic over her mind and she shot her eyes open, ignoring the sharp pain rippling through her head. 

At first, all she could make out were shapes and colours. She blinked her eyes a few times to gain focus on her vision. Once the lines started to sharpen and she could truly take in her surroundings, she understood that she was standing, or rather hanging limply from her arms that were tied around a large wooden beam in front of her. She shook her head and tried to take a deep breath in order to calm down. She gathered all her strength to get her legs under her, so that her arms wouldn’t need to support her whole weight. Zelda hissed at the burning sensation now spreading through her arms and shoulders but she didn’t have time to think about that now. She needed to find out what was happening and then most likely get prepared to protect herself against whoever her assaulter was, long enough for Mary to find her. The part of protecting herself was going to be a bit tricky based on the facts that, firstly, she was trussed like a chicken, and secondly, her magic was unresponsive when she tried to reach within her and summon it. It was now certain, that whoever had knocked her out, knew a great deal about witchcraft in order to be able to suppress the magic of a witch of her magnitude. Zelda tried to tug against the rope holding her wrists around the beam but it didn’t budge. She tried to force her hands out of the knots with poor success and then, she heard steps behind her.

Zelda turned her head and tried to get a glimpse of the person behind her over her shoulder but couldn’t get a proper look. She settled for just opening her mouth instead. ’What in Satan’s name is the meaning of this?!’ - She spat with as venomous voice as she could muster, to whoever it was behind her back.

She heard the footsteps closing in on her and she tried to keep her posture compoused and shoved her fear to the back of her mind. She focused on keeping her breathin steady and eyes from watering, as she waited for a response.

’I think you know exactly why you are in this predicament, Zelda Spellman.’ A strange man’s voice said. ’Your’s and your family’s traitorousness against the high priest, and thus against our dark lord, has not gone without notice.’ As the man fell silent, a black grow flew past Zelda and landed in front of her. 

Zelda’s blood turned cold in her veins when hearing the man’s words. She needed to say something quickly, though she knew denying the accusations was useless, given that the familiar had without doubt heard them talking. ’My family has nothing to do with this, this surmise of going against Faustus was completely and solely of my design.’ 

’Spare me of your explanations and ruses, I know there isn’t a single Spellman who has not been a part of this treachery.’ The man all but hissed with a low voice. ’Besides, it matters not whose idea it was, you are all going to pay for your sins, one by one, starting with you.’ On that note Zelda felt sharp nails digging into her back as her shirt was ripped from her, leaving her back bare. Zelda pressed her lips tightly shut and didn’t make a sound on the act, she was not going to demonstrate any signs of weakness, she was not giving him the satisfaction.

’Even though, your sins are cardinal, the dark lord is a merciful lord. Everything has a price to be paid in blood and you, sister Zelda, will be paying that price of 100 lashes. Should you live through this, the dark lord has forgiven you. Should you not live through your atonements, has the dark lord deemed it necessary for your punishment to be delivered by his hand in the pit.’ Zelda felt a heavy weight of a thick, leathery whip on her shoulder blade and couldn’t stop her body from shivering. One hundred lashes, even with the help of her magic, was something a witch couldn’t survive. Based on the size of the whip, Zelda estimated that she could take maybe twenty strong lashes, with her magic suppressed, before the shock and blood loss would get critical. There wasn’t anything she could do to be able to take all hundred lashes. The thought of her dying scared her, she wasn’t ready to go, to leave everything she loved. To leave Sabrina, Hilda, Ambrose... to leave Mary, the first lover to make her actually crave commitment, to make her feel things she’d never felt before in all her years. It wasn’t fair! Still, even more than dying, she feared that the man, who was about to kill her, would be going after her family next. The thought of her family dead scared Zelda Spellman the most. Her family, they would get over her death eventually, they would learn to live without her and they’d be able to be happy again, after some time, and then after hundreds of years they’d join her in the after life. But the thought of her whole family being slaughtered like animals...Sabrina at only sixteen years of age... Hilda just when she had opened herself to a new chapter in her life...Her Mary, the thought of those cerulean eyes losing their glint...That’s what truly made Zelda Spellman afraid.

Her inner monologue was interrupted, when the first powerful lash dug into the flesh of her back, opening her skin all the way from her left shoulder blade to her pelvis, accompanied by a searing, white, hot pain unlike anything she’d experienced before. She had to bit her lip hard enough to sent a stream of blood down her chin. The next lash went very close to the area where the first lash had landed just a few seconds ago and made her already existing wound even deeper. It felt like her flesh was being torn out from her body, piece by piece, as the whip bit deep into her back and was quickly pulled off, only to land on her back again. On the fifth or sixth lash, Zelda couldn’t stop herself from crying out in pain from the bottom of her lungs. Hot tears streamed down her face and she couldn’t see anything from behind that blinding pain. Warm blood was oozing like a waterfall down her back and legs and the smell of copper was overwhelming. Her legs had fallen limp from under her a long time ago and anyway the floor was getting so slick with blood it was almost impossible to take a lash after another without slipping. The blood loss wasn’t deadly, yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time until the last lash she could endure would tear through her broken form. 

Then, Zelda heard a loud bang, like a door being hurled from its hinges. She cried out again as the whip connected with her back again and she thought that maybe she’s just starting to hear things due to shock. She wailed loudly as the whip bore into her muscles and then, she heard an animalistic, deafening scream alongside of her own. She felt the whip leaving her back once again but this time it didn’t land again on her.   
’ABITE UT AB EA’ - came a roaring incantation and Zelda could see the man flying forcefully across the room and crashing to a wall accompanied by the satisfying sound of bones cracking. Then, after only a fraction of a second, Zelda saw Mary’s face in front of her’s. Mary’s expression was horrified, she was pale and her eyes were flooding with tears. Zelda felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest and she started to cry even harder than she already was. She was going to be alright. Neither of them could form sentences from their emotions and Mary magiced the rope off in a flash and swooped in to support Zelda’s whole weight. Mary didn’t seem to even sway under Zelda’s limp body, which was strange given that Mary was actually a bit shorter than Zelda herself. Zelda didn’t give that a much thought because when the rope was removed she could feel her own magic igniting inside her and the pain on her back was instantly dulling, though it was still searing and blood kept pouring from the deep welches. Zelda tried to support her own weight with her legs but couldn’t muster up the strength, so she just latched on to Mary even tighter and cried. Mary eased them both to sit on the ground so that Mary was leaning her back against the beam where Zelda had been tied to just a moment ago. Pools of Zelda’s blood were soaking into the fabric of Mary’s dress but she couldn’t care less, all she cared for was helping Zelda. Mary took two shaky breaths, trying to summon the strength to speak with a steady and calm voice: ’Zelda... oh darling this is going to hurt but it will make the pain go away.. I’m... I’m... I’m so sorry!’ Mary exclaimed voice breaking into tears at the end of her sentence as she pressed her hand flat against the wounds on Zelda’s back and captured her lips with her own, letting her magic pour into her. Zelda knew what Mary was doing and she did her best to not scream out in pain and tried to focus on Mary’s salty lips on her own. The power was flooding through her body and she could feel the lashes closing? No that couldn’t be, even the high priest couldn’t heal wounds that deep so quickly, and yet Mary was doing it. 

Zelda drew back from the kiss after a while to look into Mary’s beautiful eyes. ’How did you..?’ Zelda started but was cut of as an invisible force pushed her away from Mary and on to the floor. Mary jumped up in a flash and looked to the place she had thrown the warlock, only to find him standing and with a furious look on his face. ’You bitch, you are going to regret interrupting the dark lord’s will!’ He spat at Mary, who was looking at him with burning eyes and standing protectively in front of Zelda, who was getting up from the floor and trying to cover herself with her hands, as the lashing had destroyed her blouse and torn it away from her frame. ’The. Dark. Lord’s. Will?!’ Mary all but screamed at the warlock before continuing : ’I know exactly what the dark lord’s will is, and by Hell it isn’t this!’ She was taking a more offensive stance, ready to launch herself on the warlock. 

’Why would you think that someone like you would have any idea what the dark lord wants?’ The warlock said with a degrading voice. Mary took a deep breath before a wicked, enraged smile spread over her blood-red lips.   
She quickly turned to Zelda and looked at her with a way Zelda had never seen before. Mary’s eyes were filled with fear, with vulnerability and her voice was a quivering whisper as she said to Zelda: ’Please, don’t hate me.’   
Before turning on her heel and facing the warlock again. It all happened in a flash, Mary’s porcelain skin melted away to reveal a green, filmy skin and a skull-like face with a large maw filled with sharp teeth and large, black eyes in deep eye-sockets. Then this creature attacked the warlock and tore him into pieces with her teeth and claws.

All Zelda could do, was watch these things happen in front of her eyes as she was overwhelmed with hundreds of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a long one. Please leave a comment it’s 3.30am and I have school at 7, cheer me up as I pay the penance of my decisions in a few hours!


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda didn’t get up from the ground, she couldn’t bring herself to it. It was taking all her energy to try and sort something out from the gazillion thoughts swirling around her head like a tornado. She was in another shock, she realized that much, only this time it was purely triggered by her emotions and that way it was more terrifying. She felt locked inside her own head, unable to put it to words what she was seeing at the moment. Her Mary, wasn’t her Mary. She...it? It was something else, Zelda didn’t get a proper view of the face of that creature now attacking the warlock, but she knew it wasn’t anything human. Everything felt too overwhelming, her instincts shouted at her to close her eyes but she couldn’t. The thing that wasn’t Mary... No, not thing. Whatever this person is, she is still the same woman Zelda loves. It had to be, right? 

Zelda couldn’t decide what she was thinking about this situation. I mean, what even was this situation? She doesn’t really know anything what’s happening right now. The only thing she could do, was to snap out of it in order to manage some rational thinking instead of all this emotional whirlwind that was currently raking through her brains. 

’Get a hold of yourself for Satan’s sake!’, Zelda told herself and tried to take calming breaths. She tore her eyes away from the spectacle in front of her and lowered her head. It felt like her nerves would’ve been burned with a hot iron, it was exhausting and considering what she’d just been through, it was a miracle she even managed to stay conscious. 

It wasn’t working, she was spiraling right back into that blurry web of panic she was so desperately trying to untangle herself from. 

’Damn it!’ She muttered and shook her head violently. Zelda Spellman was getting annoyed with herself, and that wouldn’t do. She was the only thing in her life she ever could truly control and she was not going to let that change. It was time to face this situation as bravely as she could, and for that, she needed a clear mind.   
She forced the panic aside and pushed her body up from the ground and into a proper sitting position. She pondered whether to stand up completely but decided against it, because she knew her legs would probably quiver and just send her tumbling back to the ground. 

Zelda was just starting to regain a full control of herself when she realized that the creature wasn’t moving anymore. ’Mary’ was crouching in front of the warlock’s body with her back turned to Zelda. She hung her head low, so that her thick brown curls were hiding her face from Zelda’s eyes. Zelda took in her stance and tried to make something out of it. That’s when she noticed the ever so slight trembling of ’Mary’s’ shoulders. She was crying, Zelda could always tell. The realization that Mary was in pain made something click inside Zelda. 

Suddenly her body was moving basically by its own, as she stood up from the ground and started to move towards the crying woman. Zelda wasn’t far from Mary, but still, those few steps seemed to take eons. There were countless of questions and fears flying around in her mind. She could hear a voice telling her to run, to never look back and to save herself from this monster. At the same time however, she could hear another voice, a stronger one, telling her to make Mary’s pain go away and hold her. 

Then Zelda was right behind Mary’s hunched form. She must not have heard Zelda moving towards her, because she was still shaking and keeping her head down. Zelda placed her hand gently on Mary’s shoulder, which made the other woman tense up, but she still didn’t move her head to look at Zelda.  
’Mar...’ Zelda started, but realized it probably wasn’t her name. A tear fell down on her cheek as she started again. ’Honey, please look at me.’ 

Mary slowly lifted her head up, still keeping her back turned at Zelda. Then she took in a shaky breath and turned her body so that she was facing Zelda. She had but her ’glamour’ on again, because what Zelda now saw was the face of the Mary she’d always known, mostly at least. When she looked into Mary’s eyes, Zelda could see something she had never seen before. Instead of the usual glint, she saw fear. Those deep blue pools were filled with pure terror and pain, as if Mary was afraid of her? 

Zelda gulped at the sight but held her eyes firmly on the other woman’s. ’I said, show me your face.’ Zelda said and tried to keep her voice steady.

Mary’s eyes widened and she started to tremble slightly again. ’Please, do not ask that..’ Mary said with a voice barely that above a whisper. 

Zelda removed her hand from Mary’s shoulder and placed it on her own lap before straightening her back. ’You owe me that much.’ She said with a firm tone. 

Mary let out an audible sob and lowered her head again. ’Forgive me.’  
When she lifted her head once more, Mary Wardwell’s face was replaced with the one Zelda saw briefly earlier. Green skin, hollow eyes and large mouth. Zelda never lowered her eyes from the other woman’s face. 

’Who are you’ Zelda asked, voice filled with emotion.

’I... My real name is Lilith...I’m...It’s still me..’ The other woman answered with a small, but smooth voice. It wasn’t Mary Wardwell’s voice, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Quite the contrary actually.   
She was clearly going to elaborate further but couldn’t bring herself to continue. Instead she lowered her head again and her body started to shake violently as she was falling apart. 

Zelda couldn’t help it anymore. She instantly collected Mary...Lilith. In her arms and held her. Zelda let her hands run along Lilith’s back and arms, feeling her skin. It didn’t feel as rough as it looked and it was hot against Zelda’s own skin. She liked it, somehow it felt right. Lilith clung herself against Zelda and held on to her like her life depended on it. She couldn’t help it anymore, she was openly crying and shaking as Zelda held her. 

They stayed that way for a long while, until they had both calmed down a bit. Then Zelda drew herself away from Lilith so she could see her face again. Zelda lifted her hand on Lilith’s cheek and brushed her wayward brown curls away from her face. Lilith instinctively tried to hide her face from Zelda, but she wouldn’t have it.  
’Now you listen to me.’ Zelda started. ’You are beautiful, never doubt that.’ She continued and looked at Lilith with a firm look.  
’And I could..’ Zelda tried to go on but her voice failed her and started to waver, as tears filled her vision. She fell silent for a few seconds before sniffling and clearing her throat. ’I could never hate you.’ - she rasped out, as if the mere thought was unbearable. ’You obviously have a lot to explain, but it doesn’t matter what you are. As long as you are you.’ Zelda finally concluded and could now let her tears fall freely. 

Lilith was overwhelmed with feelings she’d never experienced in this form and she couldn’t find the words to express her emotions, so she just drew Zelda to her chest and held her.   
’I’ll tell you everything. No more lies, I promise’ Lilith said after a while. She looked into Zelda’s eyes and felt an immense need to kiss her, yet she wasn’t sure if Zelda truly was comfortable with it in this form.

Zelda instantly noticed Lilith’s hesitation and captured her lips with her own. They both melted into the kiss, both feeling like they belonged. Like they just fit.

After breaking the kiss to catch some air, Zelda kept her eyes on Lilith’s and said: ’Let’s go home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lilith would never be so insecure but I absolutely love this kind of thing so I’m just rolling with it.   
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Lilith let out a small breath when she heard Zelda say that they should go home, together. The realization that Zelda still wanted Lilith to come home with her and the fact that she didn’t use terms such as ’your home’ or ’my home’ ment that Zelda still considered her home to be also their home, and that ment the world to Lilith.

Lilith magiced her and Zelda to Zelda’s bedroom and instantly eased her to sit on the bed. She knew Zelda was in desperate need of rest after everything she had had to go through today. Lilith’s magic may have healed the wounds on Zelda’s flesh but the emotional strain could only be healed with time. 

Lilith quickly wrapped a blanket around Zelda. She must have been cold given that her blouse was all torn to hell. Zelda gave Lilith a small smile as a thank you for the blanket and held it tightly around herself, she hadn’t even realized how chilly it had been. 

Lilith was also exhausted from this day. Yet, she didn’t sit next to Zelda on the bed. After making sure that Zelda wasn’t going to pass out or anything of the sort, Lilith took a small step back from her and leaned against a nightstand. She had made herself to look like Mary Wardwell again because it felt weird going on and about in her demon form. And besides, she didn’t really consider herself being just ”in Mary Wardwell’s form” because in her many years of existence she has taken hundreds of forms of which she considers every one to be her. As of late she has been a wicked brunette and she feels no need to change that. Besides, this form also has a sentimental value, given that this is the form in which she fell in love for the first time.  


Lilith watched carefully Zelda’s expression, scanning for any sign of hate or fear towards her. Her pulse quickened as Zelda’s sad eyes catched her’s. Next thing she knew Zelda was getting up from the bed. Lilith instantly moved to support Zelda because she worried she might fall down from the exhaustment. Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith’s waist in a flash and pressed her face against her shoulder. ’Stop tormenting yourself, please.’ She whispered. ’Lie down with me for a while, I can see you are exhausted as well. We can talk later.’ Lilith held onto Zelda with all her strength and burried her nose into her auburn hair. She kept quiet for a while, just breathing in Zelda’s scent. ’I am scared Zelda. Scared to death.’ Lilith said with a small voice and tried to prevent a sob from escaping her lips. ’Lilith...You don’t need to be afraid of me. You need to come and lie down for a while.’ Zelda said with a small and sad voice. She wasn’t mad at Lilith, only desperate to know why she had pretended to be Mary Wardwell. She couldn’t hate her, not ever and seeing her standing so uncharacteristically quiet and sad made Zelda’s heart ache. 

’It’s not you who I’m afraid of..’ Lilith started with a strained voice, tears threathening to fall. ’You are going to be afraid of me after I tell you the truth about me... You are going to hate me and I... I don’t know how to cope.’ She continued and lowered her head, trying to compose herself. 

Zelda listened to Lilith’s words and couldn’t help herself from letting out a few quiet sobs when witnessing her love so insecure and broken. She could never picture herself hating Lilith but she was also scared that she was going to hate her anyway. She had to face the fact that she didn’t really know Lilith, perhaps she knew nothing of her. She couldn’t be sure if Lilith had told her anything that was true and that terrified Zelda. What if she would end up fearing Lilith and all her love would rot away into hate. Big part of her didn’t want to even consider that possibility. All she wanted was to hold Lilith close and refuse to hear the truth about her. They could just continue as if nothing had changed and remain happy and in love. In reality though, Zelda knew that wasn’t an option. It still didn’t make it any less painful.

As Lilith had finished talking Zelda cleared her throat before saying ’Stop assuming that you know how I’m going to react! Stop saying things like that!’ Now she was crying again, great. ’You don’t know that I’m going to hate you! Hell, I don’t know that! What I know is that right now, I love you and I don’t ever want to hate you but I need to know who you really are and I am just as scared of the outcome. You are not the only one ending up with a shattered heart if this all blows to hell, so please tell me everything!’ 

Lilith listened to what Zelda had to say and felt her heart being clenched in her chest. Her body trembled ever so slightly and she told herself to stay strong. She had never been like this, a weak sobbing mess for another person but this whole situation was completely new to her. The magnitude of her love towards Zelda was something she didn’t even think to be possible for someone like her to feel, and the pain caused by the possibility of that love turning into unrequited one was unbearable. She was just so, so scared. She was terrified, her whole body felt cold and numb and her heart was aching and pounding. 

Zelda saw the pain Lilith was in and hugged her more tight. Zelda let out a cry as she wrapped her arms tighter around Lilith and took in the smell of her hair. Like cherries and hellfire.  
Lilith buried her face to the crook of Zelda’s neck and held on to her with all of her might. Zelda ran a soothing hand through Lilith’s hair and just held her. They stayed like that for a long while until Lilith took a small step away from Zelda, knowing that she needed to come clean now or she’d never been able to do it.

’I can show you everything’ Lilith said and gave Zelda a meaningful look.  
Zelda nodded her head slightly and leaned in to kiss Lilith’s lips. Lilith responded instantly and then lifted her hands to Zelda’s temples, deepening the kiss. Then Lilith let her memories flow into Zelda’s mind, she was going to show her everything. A single tear fell from Lilith’s eye as she kept kissing Zelda. She showed her how she had been made. How she had been wandering and scared after the False God had shun her from Paradise. She showed how Satan had come to her and offered her power in return for her eternal service and how she had taken his hand and followed him to the pit. She let Zelda feel everything she was feeling, the love mixed with fear she felt towards the Dark Lord, the joy she felt after gaining her powers and the hate she felt towards men. She fast forwarded her memories to the day when the Dark Lord had come to her, ordering her to make Sabrina sign the Book of the Beast. She took a deep breath and whispered ’I’m so sorry’, before letting Zelda see how she had slit the real Mary Wardwell’s throat and taken her form and how she had conjured up the monster in the maze in order to lead Sabrina to the mallum mallus. She let Zelda see how the Dark Lord had come to her cottage angry after Sabrina hadn’t signed the book and she let Zelda feel the absolute terror she had then felt. She showed the night of the exorcism. How she felt after coming face to face with Zelda for the first time and how strange it had felt. Then she showed how she had had to kill Susie Putnam’s uncle in order to push the Dark Lord’s plan forward, too scared to retaliate. She let Zelda feel how she had felt after the two of them had started to see each other more and how every part of her body was set aflame when they kissed for the first time. She showed how confused and scared of the Dark Lord’s response she had been and how she had struggled to stick to the plan of getting Sabrina to sign. She showed how she had summoned the Greendale thirteen and finally convinced Sabrina to follow the path of night. She let Zelda see how conflicted she had been after that, struggling to figure out what to do. She showed how she had realized that she couldn’t let the Dark Lord have Sabrina and had started to genuinely care about her. She showed how she had placed a protection spell over the girl and sworn to herself that no harm was going to come to her. Finally she let Zelda feel what she was feeling now towards her, how much she loved her, how scared she had been of almost losing her and how terrified she was right now about letting Zelda see this monster Lilith truly was. Then she broke the kiss and quickly took a few steps away from Zelda, too scared to face her straight away, afraid of what she would see in her eyes. 

Zelda just stood there. Tears pouring from her eyes and her whole body shaking violently. ’You....’ She started after a while, with a voice thick of emotion and despair. She couldn’t steady her voice enough to continue so she fell silent for another moment. Lilith was sobbing a few meters away from Zelda, she was sure Zelda was only going to damn her to Hell and wish they had never met. She thought that maybe she should just leave, just run away and never stop. It would hurt less than having to listen her love hating her, but she had deserved Zelda’s hate and she knew it. So she stayed put, waiting for Zelda to continue. 

’You are not a monster.’ Zelda finally said and quickly moved to hold Lilith in her arms. ’You are not a monster and I don’t hate you, I love you!’ Zelda sobbed as she held onto Lilith. Lilith couldn’t believe what she was hearing but her heart was about to burst out from her chest. She started to cry from happiness and her legs buckled from underneath her and she would have fallen to the floor if Zelda hadn’t been there, holding her and lowering the pair of them to sit on the floor, then easing Lilith to sit on her lap. Lilith threw her arms around Zelda’s neck and pressed her face on her shoulder and just cried. She just cried and cried and cried from happiness, letting all of her emotions out as Zelda held her and ran her hands through her hair and back soothingly. They stayed like that for a long time, until Lilith had calmed down enough for Zelda to cup her cheek and lift her head so that she could make an eye contact with her puffy blue eyes. Lilith was a complete mess but to Zelda she was the most beautiful creature alive. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to. They had all the time in the world to talk later, now they just needed to feel eachother. Lilith was the one to close the gap between them this time as she captured Zelda’s lips into a loving kiss. Zelda replied and deepened the kiss, allowing Lilith’s tongue access to her mouth. They kissed for what felt like eons until they needed to catch their breaths and leaned their foreheads together, both smiling. 

’Let’s go to sleep’ Lilith said, knowing how exhausted they both were after this day. Zelda nodded and kissed Lilith’s lips lightly before they got up from the floor and moved to the bed. 

They curled under the covers with their legs entwined. Lilith’s arm was securely around Zelda’s waist and her head was pressed against her chest. Zelda’s arms were wrapped around Lilith and she pressed her nose to her hair. They both let out a relieved sigh and enjoyed the feeling of the other. 

’I love you so much’ Zelda whispered to Lilith 

’I love you too, with everything I have’ She said back and then they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This is it then, hope you enjoyed, love you all xx


End file.
